


More Myself Than I Am

by MissusDoubleA



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusDoubleA/pseuds/MissusDoubleA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of my thought of what happens after the apocalypse is cancelled. What impact does the drift leave behind? What happens to Earth's heroes?</p>
<p>Short, for now, until I can buy the books to check my mythos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Myself Than I Am

> “He’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” Emily Bronte

Mako had her suspicions about the drift and it’s long term and long reaching effects. Her adoptive father lingering in her mind, at the edges, was only part of it. The phantom pains, the burning she felt in her left arm, the pain of losing a brother she never had, were another part. She shared these thoughts with no one, though she knew that she didn’t have a choice but to share them with Raleigh. She didn’t have to voice them. She knew he was experiencing the same when she heard him awaken at night, screaming about the monster, screaming about how it was coming for him. He would always be a part of her, she would always be a part of him. Never would she find another she was so connected to, physically and emotionally. They were no longer two parts of a whole. Something about the drift was making them more one mind in two bodies than two minds controlling one. With that one mind came all the thoughts, all the feelings, all the memories; yet merging their two identities was erasing both. It took effort now to recognize which memories were hers, especially with them forming new memories side by side. It was different, when you drifted with a relation, as most of the other Jaeger pilots had; if you merged with a relation, you already had some shared memories. Your selves didn’t collide with as much force when you had already experienced some of life together.

She often wondered if Newt and Herman were experiencing the same. Did they wake at night, screaming with the memory of being torn asunder by a nuclear reaction? Did they think at times that they were beings, millenias old, looking for a new planet to devour? She feared telling them her experiences, or asking them theirs; they were, after all, scientists, and scientists tend to study anomalies.

There never really was a chance to research how the drift affected those pilots left behind - there weren’t many test subjects to draw from. There was Stacker Pentecost for a time, but his radiation poisoning seemed to counteract any impact the drift had left lingering on his mind. Hercules had drifted with his son, but had been there for the memories he had absorbed. It didn’t seem to have an effect on him like it did on Mako and Raleigh. It didn’t just impact their memories, it impacted their actions and their urges, as well. Raleigh would suddenly have a craving for sushi or pan noodles, Mako would feel like going out and starting a barfight.

Having a constant reminder of their final battle didn’t help either. That final battle had been made into books, movies, animated children’s shows, and toys. Their faces were on lunchboxes, shirts, comics, pens, even cosmetics. They couldn’t go anywhere without groupies following. It didn’t help that there were celebrations planned for the 1 year anniversary, and they were expected to be in attendance, especially for the dedication ceremonies for the memorials and museums.


End file.
